Much research has been performed on exercise, its various techniques, frequencies, intensities thereof, and the corresponding benefits to the human body. This research has concluded that exercise is an undeniably valuable endeavor for the vast majority of the population. In fact, every day, millions of Americans participate in some sort of physical activity solely for the health benefits they receive from such an activity. For others, exercise comes as a happy side effect of normal activities they perform.
One of the most popular forms of exercise is commonly referred to as “working out,” which is a type of training for developing the strength and size of skeletal muscles. When one works out, they typically use the force of gravity by performing movements that oppose gravity. For instance, lifting weights is a direct opposition to the force of gravity being naturally placed on the weights and the result is an opposing resistance placed onto the muscles that are being used to perform the lifting activity. Similarly, pushing one's body (a weight) against the force of gravity places that resistance directly onto the muscles opposing the force. As an example, push-ups, one of the seven primary callisthenic exercises, is a common strength training exercise performed in a prone position, lying horizontal and face down, and using the arms to raise and lower the body. The contact of the person's toes with the ground forms the pivot of this exercise. Push-ups develop the pectoral muscles and triceps, with ancillary benefits to the deltoids, serratus anterior, coracobrachialis, and the midsection as a whole.
A way of making push-ups less difficult is referred to as a knee push-up. Instead of using the toes as the pivot contact point with the ground, the person places his/her knees on the floor and pivots the body at the knees. For some, this variation still requires too much effort and, as a result, those individuals avoid or fail to perform push-ups altogether. For others, a compromise between the more difficult standard push-ups and the easier knee push-ups is desired.
Over the years, a variety of specialized equipment has been developed to target specific muscle groups and types of movement. Several devices have attempted to target the same pectoral muscles used to perform push-ups. However, each of these devices requires multiple device parts, such as a bench and separate weights, bars, etc. The devices also include heavy apparatuses that are difficult to move and install, and those with variable weights bear a considerable expense.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.